Queen Battlewinner
Queen Battlewinner was the last official queen of the NightWings that was actually a NightWing. The name "Battlewinner" most likely refers to her ability to fight, or military strategy. Her name is written as "a closely guarded secret" in A NightWing's Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia ''because the NightWings did not want their queen questioned. She had to live in lava after a battle when an IceWing blasted the inside of of her mouth with his or her frostbreath. Biography Pre-Series It is possible that after the initial eruption of the NightWings' volcano, Battlewinner possibly led expositions for a new home for her tribe. During one such venture, she was attacked by an IceWing. She escaped alive, but the IceWing blasted her in the mouth with its freezing-death breath, which should have frozen Battlewinner from the inside out. The only reason why she didn't die immediately was her ability to breathe fire; her internal fire reservoir counteracted the ice long enough for her to fly back to her tribe. In desperation, she dove into a lava pool, which created a balance that prevented the ice from killing her. However, this left her unable to ever leave the lava without the ice finishing her. To prevent other dragons from learning of her weakness, Battlewinner had a hidden room created behind the NightWing's council chamber. This way, she could watch her tribe and make her image more mysterious and powerful. When she "speaks", she uses her daughter, Princess Greatness, as a voice. The Dragonet Prophecy She had only been mentioned, not by name, when Queen Scarlet speaks to Morrowseer, suggesting that the NightWing queen should come discuss the matter of Starflight with her. Morrowseer then hissed and told her not to anger the NightWings. Morrowseer and Battlewinner wrote the prochecy so that the NightWings could join the war. The part saying "Darkness will rise to bring the light" refers to the NightWings winning the war and taking over. The Hidden Kingdom Though she does not physically appear, she is mentioned by name for the first time by the NightWings that captured Glory. The Dark Secret Starflight and Fatespeaker crept into Battlewinner's private chambers behind the Queen's Eye from behind a map and found that she lived almost full-time in a pool of lava. After Starflight burst out about the scientific impossibility of surviving these conditions, the queen explained more about her reasons for keeping herself hidden. Starflight said he could hear the ice breaking as she tried to talk. She was planning to wage war on the RainWings in lava-heated armor designed by Mastermind so she could lead the battle. However, she attempted to attack Starflight and Glory, and the balance between fire and ice in her body tipped when she got out of the lava. Despite Mastermind's efforts to save her using the special armor, Battlewinner froze to death within seconds. After her death, almost all of the NightWings swore loyalty to Glory as they passed through the animus tunnel to safety from the erupting volcano, who became the first RainWing queen of the NightWings. Appearance Battlewinner looks like a typical NightWing, but due to the ice inside her body, her eyes are tinged with blue, which also covers the entire inside of her mouth, down the walls of her throat, and presumably all her internal organs. Starflight remarked that her teeth "looked more like icicles than fangs". Due to the ice inside her, there is a thin layer of shimmering frost on her black tongue. Battlewinner is said to be massive, described to be as big as Morrowseer, with heavy shoulders. And in the fact that she lives in lava, this is one scary dragon. Trivia *Queen Battlewinner is one of two queens whose death has been shown in the series; Oasis died about twenty years before the events of the series, but the events that led to her death are stated in the prologue of [[The Brightest Night|''The Brightest Night]]. The only other queen who died in the series was Scarlet. Gallery Shade the Nightwing.jpg|NightWing Shade The Nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang Blackout.jpg|More NightWing art NightWing 2.jpg Queen Battlewinner.png|by HawkEyeRed2 NightWing eye.jpg DSCF3251.JPG|Battlewinner at the top left Dragon queens.jpg BattleWinner.jpg|Battlewinner, by Mystic SAM 0683.JPG Queen Battlewinner 2014.png|Queen Battlewinner QueenClam 2014 Wigns of Fire Queen Battlewinner Catified.png|Catified Battlewinner; Made in Paint Tool SAI QueenBattlewinnersrise.png|Queen battlewinner in her cauldron of lava by Heron the MudWing battlewinner.jpg|I drew this|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Wings-of-Fire-Death-of-a-Queen-537777719 4.jpg|queen battlewinner in lava fullsizerender__6__by_thezodiacdragon-d8gpjpl (2).jpg|German NigtWing 75e96df29b547a6e33c16b97094ef573.jpg|Queen Battlewinner by MadisonTheNightWing queen_battlewinner_sketch_by_thatweirddrawinchick-d7xz79o.jpg|Queen Battlewinner sketch by ThatWeirdDrawinChick Dark Secret Lava35.jpg Category:Queens Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Ex-Queens